da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Maola Nurtek
Appearance Maola doesn't strike fear into the hearts of others. How could they in any case if they only stood four feet and twelve inches? She has round eyes of a brownish-gold color filled usually with curiosity of the world around her, a crooked nose, sprinkled in freckles and plump ruby red lips. When she smiles, many notice she has a rather awkward gap between her two front teeth and that a handful of teeth is missing. Her auburn hair is kept back in long multiple braids that reach to the back of her calves. Hair that has managed to unwind free of the braids end up becoming braids of their own that frame the side of her oval face. Many can't also help but notice she talks in a rather odd accent. Her armor is a hand-me-down and its quite obvious. Beaten up, rusted silver, looking a little worse for wear and unable to take another blow. In gold in the center of the chest-plate is a foaming ale mug, the symbol of her House. She also wears well-worn, calloused leather gloves and strapped to her back, nearly as big as her is a warhammer. The weapon is blunt like a hammer, though on the other end is a sharp spike. The shaft of the weapon is wooden and the hilt is wrapped in leather strips, also well-worn and tattered. Personality Maola is friendly for the most part. She is a secret supporter of apostates and mages, feeling quite sorry for them and their situation. Maola is sensitive about her height and gets flustered whenever someone brings it up. The more it is spoken about, the more flustered and angry she becomes. Eventually, she'll resort to physical violence if the subject isn't dropped. Maola tends to side with those who she feels is either picked on, unable to defend themselves and the like. Like most dwarves, Maola is stubborn when she sets her mind to something and in a way its a good but also a bad thing. Good because little will dissuade her and she'll stand her ground. Bad because sometimes what she sets her mind to is sometimes a bad idea or goal. Maola tends to sometimes talk gruff and bluntly, feeling that people needs to be told the truth and if someone doesn't tell them, who will? Biography Maola Nurtek was born in the city of Orzammar to a warrior family. The family wasn't rich nor was it poor, making just enough money to skate on by. Their mother feared that at the rate things were going, they were going to end up living in Dust Town and each time she spoke the words, she would become sullen and devoid of hope. It also didn't help that her father was caught in the act of thievery and was sent to join the Legion of the Dead to avoid dishonoring his House. Maola sought to make life better for her family consisting of her mother, her older brother, two younger brothers and three younger sisters. If Aeric wasn't going to do so as being firstborn of the House, then by the stones she was going to! Maola began to take up training with gladiators and mercenaries, taking a liking to blunt weapons and in particular, the warhammer. They grew to like her and as a show of appreciation, they gifted her with one to which she has kept with her to this day. Maola signed up eventually for various provings which continued to sharpen her skill with the weapon and earning the respect of her peers. One would think with the few sovereigns she was raking in along with the piles of copper and silver, her family would be proud. One would think right...? Alas! Poor Maola's mother greatly disapproved of her eldest daughter's occupation. Her mother had intended for Maola to become to marry a noble and give her grandchildren. Maola hated the idea as she refused to marry to climb the caste ladder and that she wanted to marry for love. Aeric also thought she was a disgrace as he was going to marry a noblewoman and begun the process of becoming a guard. Her other siblings followed suite and Maola began to regret ever wanting to do anything for her family. Once humble and grateful for what they had, they had become cocky, arrogant and ingrateful. Saddened, Maola knew what she had to do that would not only make her family happy at this point but also make her happy, she left for the surface. When the next caravan left to the surface, Maola went with them. As with all dwarves forced to the surface, the change at first did not sit well with her. In time, however, she grew to accept her new home. Her new life. She became a mercenary and offered her blade to any who would hire her, most of her clients being the merchants in need of bodyguards to defend them from brigands and beast that would attack them along the way. Things seemed to be getting better and Maola was sure her luck was changing and she finally had a place amongst the surface world...until the blight came. Maola aided refugees fleeing from the oncoming horde. She began to lose hope as news traveled of King Calian's fall, of betrayal and that the blight was spreading. Believing Fereldan to be a hopeless cause, Maola traveled with her last band of refugees and mercenaries to Kirkwall. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters